


Simple Distractions

by yikesola



Series: giving the people what they want [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil cares too much about other people sometimes. And other times he’s too anxious to care about anything but his heart palpitations and the loops going round in his head. That’s where Dan comes in. And he’s plenty happy to help.A fic about handjobs and true things.





	Simple Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> thanks to [dizzy](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/) for the amazing Phanfiction Events Spring Fic Exchange prompt and to [completelyuncreative2](http://completelyuncreative2.tumblr.com/) for the beta!  
> Prompt: _Sometimes a handjob is the only way to distract Phil out of anxious thought spirals. (And Dan is happy to help.)_

Phil cares too much about other people sometimes. He’s a nurturer, he’s a caregiver. It makes him happy to do what he can to make sure someone else is happy, comfortable, taken care of. And other times he’s too anxious to care about anything but his heart palpitations and the loops going round in his head. 

That’s where Dan comes in. And he’s plenty happy to help. 

Usually during sex, Phil’s focus on others bleeds into pleasuring Dan. Which he loves; they both love. But sometimes Dan makes sure the focus is all on Phil instead. And that’s when they get back to basics. Handjobs— a good several minutes where he’s mouthing along his boyfriend’s neck and nipples while wanking him off. Everything else is a little too much fuss, sometimes. 

Dan fucking him just has Phil focus a little too hard on not coming before Dan gets to enjoy enough time inside of him. Blowjobs just have Phil focus a little too hard on not bucking into Dan’s perfect wet and warm mouth, not accidentally forcing Dan to take him too deep too quickly. 

But a handjob? That’s all about Phil. Dan’s focus, and for once Phil’s focus as well, is all about chasing that pleasure. 

Dan jokes that he’s built for it, with his giant fucking hands and his double-jointed wrists.

This morning when Dan wakes up, he sees that Phil’s arm is thrown across his face, bent and covering his eyes. He’s frowning. He lets out a grunt when Dan says good morning. He lets out another when Dan asks how he’s doing. Dan knows these telltale signs of Phil’s anxious days. Phil’s spiralling, for no good reason other than that brains don’t like to cooperate sometimes. 

It’s okay; Dan’s brain is cooperating just fine today. He’s good with picking up some of the slack.

Fortunately, Dan’s guessing, today’s spiral is business-related as opposed to hypochondriac health scares or worries over whether he’s a good enough person, whether he’s kind enough, whether or not he acts with intention. Those spirals are harder to stop once they get going. 

But a business-related one, likely rooted in the fact that later today they’re meeting Lauren and some IRL crew at Kyoto Garden to take the photos of Phil’s spring merch launch, is usually solved with a little endorphins boost. 

Dan gets it; merch launches always have a million more things go wrong than anyone can anticipate. And working to have this new round of merch produced ethically is proving to have more hoops to jump through than either of them had guessed, but it was important to Phil. It was important to them both. In reality, things have gone smooth enough that once the merch is dropped no one will even worry over how much work it took to get there. But through it all, Phil’s been waiting for the other shoe to drop, and Dan can see in his chest rising and falling with his uneven breaths that his nerves have just taken over today. 

He looks at the time on his phone and does some quick mental math on how best to get Phil that endorphins boost. They don’t really have the time for a run. Some morning yoga might do the trick, but he knows Phil did something stupid to his shoulder two days ago and that maybe trying to out-crow-pose each other isn’t the best idea. He trails his eyes slowly over Phil’s bare chest and figures there’s certainly one surefire option. 

He turns onto his side and plays lightly with Phil’s chest hair, plants a kiss on Phil’s shoulder, and Phil responds by lifting the arm covering his eyes. Dan moves up to kiss him. 

“You okay?” he asks. “This okay?” Anxiety and brains and spirals can be hit or miss when it comes to sex; Dan just wants to be sure. 

Phil nods into the kiss. “Yeah,” he says. Dan’s hand trails lower. 

He palms Phil and feels that despite the angry bees buzzing around his head, there’s still some early morning hardness that he works at encouraging. Phil lets out a sharp inhale when Dan slips his hand inside his pants. He breathes out Dan’s name. 

Dan moves to Phil’s neck, first biting at Phil’s full bottom lip then rubbing his nose briefly against the stubble growing on Phil’s cheek. His lips at Phil’s pulse point feel a quick heartbeat. He’s hoping he’ll soon have shifted that balance of anxious heart rate to undeterred arousal. 

He reaches into their bedside drawer to get a dollop of lube in the palm of his hand, because Phil’s always enjoyed his handjobs slick. Dan moves briefly over Phil’s body to shove his pants down just low enough to expose his cock. On his way back up to Phil’s neck, Dan gives a flat-tongued lick over Phil’s nearest nipple. 

“Tell me true things,” Phil asks when Dan fully wraps his hand around his cock. It’s something they picked up along the way: a combination of positive affirmations, a praise kink, and a warped interpretation of Katniss and Peeta’s _Real or Not Real_ , which shows up during the sex they have when they’re specifically trying to distract the other person from bad brain days. From anxious spirals that are full of lies, and need to be countered. 

When Dan asks for true things, Phil tells him that he’ll feel better soon, that he’ll feel like himself, that he’ll _feel_ , that Phil loves him… loves him… loves him. Phil tells him that he’s safe, and smart, and thoughtful, and so bloody gorgeous. And even if Dan can’t really believe it, even if the true things echo in his ears instead of soaking into his brain, it’s nice to hear. 

Dan knows what true things Phil needs to hear today. He licks a long stripe up Phil’s neck and breathes hot in his ear before saying, “God, Phil, you’re so hot. You’re gonna look so good in the merch pics later. You’re gonna shower and fix your hair, but I’m just gonna think of you like this…”

“Mmm?” Phil hums, with the slightest uptick in tone at the end to imply it’s a question. His eyes are screwed shut; his hips are moving unevenly to thrust into Dan’s fist. 

“Yeah,” Dan says, turning his head to kiss Phil once more before returning to the crook of his neck. “Yeah, Phil. You’re gonna be smiling and in your new, wholesome merch. And behind the camera, I’m just gonna be thinking of you like this… panting… red… chewing your fucking lip—” He moves again to Phil’s’ face, while squeezing his hand a bit firmer for just a moment. He coaxes Phil’s bottom lip out from between Phil’s teeth to be nipped by his own. Then he makes the kiss a little softer, a little sweeter, contrasting the kiss with the pace of his hand which has grown a little relentless. 

Phil’s exhales alternate between small, pleased grunts and appreciative hums. His inhales are sharp gasps for breath, usually the result of a twist of Dan’s wrist or a cheeky adjustment to the pressure of his grip. There’s an occasional proper moan and Dan swallows them greedily. 

“You’re so good, Phil,” he says, moving to kiss Phil’s chin, to lick his Adam’s apple, to nip at his collarbone. “You’re so good… you work so fucking hard. God, you’re so capable, so clever. _Fuck_ —” Dan’s pressing his own frustrated cock against Phil’s hip. He can feel the dampness from his precome that’s soaking a bit through his pants. 

Phil has noticed Dan’s half-hearted thrusts, and he moves a hand over to try to reach for him but Dan stops him. He threads his fingers through Phil’s and brings their hands up to kiss Phil’s knuckles, while his other hand leaves Phil’s cock to lightly trace along his balls and press at his perineum. 

“Don’t,” he says, kissing Phil’s knuckles once more. “Don’t.” Phil nods. 

He moves to wrap his hand around Phil’s cock again. His face is at Phil’s neck, but instead of kissing or licking or biting he’s just panting in time with Phil, their breath heavy. 

“Don’t,” he says again. “You take such good care of me, Phil. You take such good care of everyone. Let me take care of you right now. Just feel good… let me make you feel good… just you.” 

Phil’s unoccupied hand moves to his nipples. The other still being held by Dan grips tighter. “Tell me— _fuck, Dan_ — tell me true things,” he says in a whimpered, eager voice. 

“I have been.” Dan kisses his shoulder. “I love you,” he says, “love you… love you…” 

Phil comes, his breaths shuddery and shaking, spilling over onto Dan’s hand while Dan works him through it, muttering he loves him all the while. Dan ignores his own insistent cock to watch, awed and proud of his success, as Phil sinks into their sheets with such a relaxed smile on his face that one might think he’d never had an anxious thought spiral a day in his life. 

It won’t last forever, Dan can’t kid himself. But for now, he’s so relieved to see that he distracted Phil. He’s so pleased that he took care of him. 

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil says when he’s caught his breath. He kisses him; he whispers, “Thank you,” between the kisses, as though a handjob is something he’s gotta thank his boyfriend for. 

Dan’s resolve is slowly weakening; he keeps kissing Phil but also gives an eager little thrust into his side.

“C’mon,” he laughs, pulling back and checking the time. “Let’s get in the shower. I’ll take care of you in there.” He gives Dan one last peck and a promising squeeze on his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/185107825994/phanfiction-events-spring-fic-exchange-prompt%20rel=) !


End file.
